1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sliding-type portable terminal having a pair of housings coupled to each other so as to slide while facing each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable terminals are classified into bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals and folder-type terminals according to their appearance.
The bar-type terminals have data input/output units and transmitter/receiver units mounted on a single body housing. The bar-type terminals have a problem with the data input units, i.e. keypad, which are always exposed and may be erroneously operated. In addition, a distance must be secured between the transmitter and receiver.
The flip-type terminals have a body, a flip and a hinge module for connecting the body and the flip to each other. The body is provided with data input/output units and transmitter/receiver units. Although the flip-type terminals are advantageous in that the flip covers the data input units, i.e. keypad, in a standby mode so as to avoid erroneous operations, a distance must be secured between the transmitter and receiver, as in the case of the bar-type terminals.
The folder-type terminals have a body, a folder and a hinge module for rotatably connecting the body and the folder to each other so that the folder is rotated to open/close the terminals. When the folder is folded on the body (i.e. in a standby mode), erroneous operations of the keypad are avoided. When the folder is unfolded (i.e. in a communication mode), a sufficient distance is secured between the transmitter and receiver. This structure is advantageous for compactness. Therefore, the folder-type terminals are becoming dominant in the portable terminal market.
Furthermore, sliding-type portable terminals have recently been commercialized as a result of efforts to diversify the design of portable terminals. The sliding-type portable terminals have two housings, one of which is slid on the other in the longitudinal direction to open/close the terminals. In order to ensure that the housings can slide smoothly in the longitudinal direction, a gap is maintained between the housings.
However, such a gap between housings of a sliding-type terminal may cause the housings to play in the longitudinal or transverse direction even when they are stationary. In other words, the gap between housings allows one of them to play relative to the other. If such a play is repeated, the gap between housings widens and, in the end, the coupling structure of the housings weakens. This may damage the terminal.
In addition, the play occurring between housings when the terminal is closed/carried or when it is opened/used makes the user irritated and worried that the terminal may be broken.